


The Dead Don't—

by heeroluva



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: Dorian knows death. It's not the dead who worry him.





	The Dead Don't—

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlpockets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/gifts).



One doesn’t become a necromancer and remain squeamish about body fluids. Dorian is proud to admit that after two week spent elbow deep in cadavers, his stomach no long turned at what he was doing. 

The dead react differently to injury than those living. They do not bleed. They do not roar when injured. They do not make Dorian’s heart drop to his stomach when they collapse to the ground.

Neither do they laugh at Dorian’s overreaction when he incinerates their remaining foes and rushes to their side. 

“Ass,” Dorian says as he helps a bleeding Bull to his feet.


End file.
